Doctor, I Need A Favor
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: As John Watson is still mourning the death of his best friend, an old acquaintance arrives for the funeral...the man him and Sherlock met on a previous case with a little blue box. John was hoping he'd come because he has a favor only he can help him with...


Some time has passed since Sherlock's death. His funeral came and went. Very few people showed up, but the entire day, his best friend, his ONLY real friend, John Watson stood in front of his tombstone. He never moved a muscle that day, even after everyone had left. He stood there a sobbing mess when he heard the sound of the TARDIS in the distance. He knew who it was. Low and behold behind him, The Doctor was approaching behind him with a look as if he was torn to pieces; still not nearly as broken as John, but how could he? John tried to collect himself, but he couldn't help it. The Doctor stares at Sherlock's grave, hurt. John musters up the only words he can through muffled cries...

"How'd you know?"

"I came to London to visit. Picked up a newspaper. Why'd he do it? Why are people calling him a fraud?"

"There was this psychopath, Moriarty. He spread lies about Sherlock...*sniff sniff* Whatever he said to him, he made him...*sniff*"

The Doctor rubs his back in a circular motion.

"There, there. Did they find him?"

"No. I told them about it. Police couldn't find him anywhere. They checked the *sniff* roof and everywhere. It's like he never existed. They think I'm just covering for *sniff*"

"Calm down. I believe you. We don't have to talk about it. Your friend was a brilliant man and anyone who'd met him would know it."

John collects himself a little better.

"Thank you."

"You wanna get something to eat? Talk?"

"No, thank you."

John pulls himself together a little better. He takes a big whiff to let something off himself.

"Actually, there is something you could do for me."

"Anything. You name it."

John glances towards the TARDIS for a second then back at The Doctor. The Doctor looks concerned, as if he has a feeling what John is gonna ask.

"That box of yours...it can go anywhere in the universe right? Even in time?"

The Doctor begrudgingly answers.

"Yes."

"I want you to take me to the day Sherlock...*gulp* fell. I want you to help me find out why he did it. I want you to help me find out why. Help me stop him."

The Doctor doesn't know what to say.

"John...I'm sorry. It doesn't work like that."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

John looks pissed, but does what he can to conceal his rage.

"Make it simple."

"You can't change the past. If it already happened, then no matter what we do or try to do, it will still happen. Believe me, I've tried."

"Bull."

"Look John..."

John can no longer contain his rage.

"BULL! You're walking around as this...this...this master of time and space! The universe is at your feet! You can do whatever you want..."

"Calm down. You don't know what you're talking about. Look I know how you feel..."

"NO, YOU DON'T! You don't know how it feels to lose your best friend, the only person who made you forget that you were alone, DIE in front of your eyes! In fact, you've literally got time on your side so you easily get over your grievances!"

The Doctor explodes.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU look at me and judge me based on my merits when you don't have a clue! Let me fill you in...you're not the only person who lost someone recently! Remember Rory? Remember Amy? They DIED RIGHT before my eyes! I needed a little break so I came to London for a mini-holiday and what do I find?"

He points to Sherlock's grave.

"DEATH! And by the way, I may look young, but just to fill you in, I'm 900 years old! Maybe older; I lost count and in those 900 plus years you know how many friends I lost? HUNDREDS! And for the little cherry on top, I've watched my entire home planet die! You don't think I wanted to go back and save every single one of them?! You don't think I TRIED to save some of them?! I did and every time, I realized just how impossible it was! You wanna complain about losing someone to me?! You don't know the definition of lost until you stepped in my shoes!"

The Doctor walks away angrily. He opens the TARDIS, then stops. He looks back to John and John looks ashamed and broken.

"I'm sorry, John. It's just...just been rough for a while."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm selfish to ask you such a thing. I understand that it's impossible but...

"It's alright. I understand death isn't something you can take in easy."

"Yeah...it's just...everything hurts...and I don't know if I'll ever get over it."

The Doctor thinks for a moment.

"Maybe I can help in someway."

John looks puzzled.

"I want you to go on holiday with me. We both need a break after what we've been through. I want you to travel with me, if only for a while. I know it isn't much, but it's a start. I know that much."

John starts walking toward him slowly, a bit hesitant.

"Where will we go?"

A grin comes across The Doctor's face.

"Anywhere. EVERYWHERE. Even Barcelona."

"The city?"

"The PLANET."

John's stunned. He thinks it over for a minute.

"Alright, fine but just one trip then we're off right back here."

A huge smile comes over The Doctor's face knowing that he's no longer alone, even if only for a while.

"Great. Come on in."

The Doctor goes to the controls as John walks towards the TARDIS thinking "How the hell are we both gonna fit in there?"

He looks through the entrance way inside to see the TARDIS is much, much bigger on the inside.

"My God..."

The Doctor is amused.

"Come in sunshine! Don't be shy! Plus, you're letting cold air in here!"

John comes inside.

"If only HE could see this..."

The TARDIS disappears, as a dark figure looks on behind the trees. Out of the shadows, the figure reveals himself to be...

SHERLOCK HOLMES.

END...?


End file.
